Arms Of An Angel
by Nina-Rekkushi
Summary: You will marry him. You will love him. He will bed you. Sakura, you are about to become a Uchiha.
1. Prologue

_He hits me, mother. He hits me. _

_Tear._

_Ah yes, Sakura dear but, he's your fiance. He's a wonderful man. You will love him._

_She didn't understand. She just didn't know what REAL love was. She would never know._

_I want to be loved, mother. I want to be loved._

_As you will, he will love you sakura. He does love you._

_No mother, he dosn't. He wants my body, he wants a trophy wife and I cant give that to him. I just cant._

_Mother glared at me._

_Let me tell you how this is going down. You will marry him. You will love him. He will bed you. Sakura, you are about to become a Uchiha._

-

I dont love him. _Yes you do._

-

Who Could love him. _You could._

-

I dont._ Yes, you do._

-

Who the hell in there right mind could love that, that, that thing! _You could love that thing._

-

I know I dont. _I know you do._

-

Never will I love him. Never. _Forver and Aways._

_-_

-

-

**This is just the prologue. So yes I know it was short.**

**Reviews would help me type the next chapter...**

**They make me feel special. **

**That Purple button is mighty pretty dont you think.**

**Lolz**

_Nina-Rekkushi_


	2. Spend All Your Time Waiting

**Arms Of An Angel**

It Was kind of silly for me to think he would love. It was also sad to know that he wouldn't.

My Mother didn't understand me at all. Everyone was being so naïve, He's all wrong for me damnit, why couldn't they get that through there minds? They Just don't understand.

-

-

-

"Sakura." He called out from the kitchen. I turned around and looked at him, with my greatest smile.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. It wasn't like him to say anything to me in the mornings. He looked up from his breakfast and said only a couple of words to me, just a couple.

"I have a mission tomorrow, so I'll be out training. Don't wait up for dinner." He said. He got up, dumped his plate and left. No kiss, no 'See you later honey', no…I love you. I was to into my thoughts to even notice one small little tear run down my cheek, and to think were not even married yet.

I washed the little dishes that were there and headed off to work at the hospital.

-

-

-

Well I did wait for him. That's just how stubborn I am, I waited as my food got cold and sat there in my kitchen and waited. He probably knew I would wait for him to begin with, that's why he said not to.

This is what couples are suppose to do right, have dinner with each other? Some people say, people as in Ino and Tenten, say Sasuke-kun and I relationship is well…a one-way relationship! Meaning I like him, I'm the person holding us together. He could care less.

There were so many things wrong with Sasuke and me's relationship or engagement or whatever. We barley talk, we don't really eat dinner with each other. We see each other when we either want something or were going out somewhere. We do sleep in the same bed but, we don't cuddle or anything. Yes, me and Sasuke have a sex life, a big one. Like four times every week. The lust is there but never…what's the word…passion. No passion with us what's-so-ever. No pda, nothing. Weird, right?

That's just how Sasuke is. He's a closed person, very closed.

I looked up at the clock to see what time it was, It read; 10:32. I sighed. As soon as I was about to get up and throw my plate away, Sasuke-kun walked in. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was always so happy when I saw him.

I guess he knew I was in the kitchen so he walked in. He looked pissed and aggravated, it was a mixture of both.

"I thought I told you not to wait up." His voice was strained, and deep. Actually, he looked really pissed. Why was that?

"Well, I didn't know if you would end your training early to come and eat with me." I said. My voice was really low for some reason, I was looking down. You see, Sasuke really doesn't like it when you do something he says not to do. Example A: Me waiting for him when he said not to.

His eyes were really intense, like really. His black eyes just looked at me like I was some kind of fend.

"I told you not to. It was a waste of your time, pathetic." He said, and walked away. It hurt, but it was better then the physical pain.

I went on and wrapped up the food, made a plate for Sasuke and left it in the stove for him to get. I had a feeling he didn't want to eat with me. I got it, and it…just hurt.

When Sasuke came back, I hated him. He made me so mad when he left. But later he began to wear off on me, I was forcing myself to hate a person that I couldn't.

It's was after maybe a year or to that we had started dating, Eventually we moved in together, Things were fun, for me at least.

Until he asked me to marry him.

* * *

**For those who chose to read this story -Thank You.-**

**It was a short and sucky chapter...yes. I'm aware.**

**The next will be longer, It's a pinky promise.**

**I also Promise a shorter update if you...review..**

**Pretty purpley button calls upon you to click it.**

**I was thinking about putting karin in my story. She can either be a friend...or foe.**

**Your choice, Friend Or Foe?! **


	3. For That Second Chance

**Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**This is a little late, but it did come eariler ****than my last one, just as I promised.**

**AU: At The End Of The Story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

**Arms Of An Angel**

I woke up that morning to and empty bed. Nothing strange, there. I did my usual, got up, took a shower, ate breakfast alone, then went to work. Epic morning right?

-

-

-

"Sakura-san," A nurse called out, "Sakura-san!" I turned around to look at the frantic nurse that was calling my name. I really don't like it when people call me name over and over again, it drives me insane.

"We need you for the surgery on room 203, Sakura-san." The nurse said looking down. In this hospital I was treated with the up-most respect. I was in charge, that would never change. I'd taught myself jutsu, I read, I worked my ass off to be on top. I even surpassed my teacher, Tsunade. I earned it.

"Hai, I'll be there." I said. I turned around and started walking towards my office. I needed to get a couple of things before I went into surgery. I walked into my office and pulled my doctors cloak off my chair and put it on. I started getting folders in all there right places and then noticed my wedding picture. It was Sasuke and I. I was smiling of course, he was just wearing a really irritated face.

He couldn't even be happy on our wedding day, what a shame.

I turned away and walked out of my office into the hallway, going straight towards the surgery room.

-

-

-

-

"I mean, he doesn't even like her. Sasuke-kun would have been better off with me. I would make a perfect wife! She cant handle him, I know I could." I listened through the door. I squeezed the door handle, in result, breaking it. I would imagine all the nurses looked at the door. I would imagine they all knew It was me, and I would imagine they all knew that I heard what Ms. Karin said.

Yes that was that bitches name, Excuse my French, but that girl was always talking about Sasuke and me's marriage. It made me sick. How could someone want to be a, a, a home-wrecker!

I walked through the door, they all looked a little scared, except for Karin, she had a stuck-up look on her face that said, I-just-don't-give-a-flying-flip! I rolled my eyes, she didn't seem to like that.

"Hey, you don't have to roll your eyes at me princess. Not my fault your man don't love you." She said. I stopped in mid-step. Girl had lots of nerve.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She asked. You see, Karin was one of Sasuke's team mates after he killed Orochimaru. All his "team mates" came back with him. I don't know why tsunade let them in the village. It should have just been Sasuke, not his little followers.

Karin is about 5'3. She has red hair, pretty nice body. She became a medic-nin when she came here. She wasn't that bad of a medic. She had pretty good charka control, but it didn't compare to mine, no where close.

Sasuke-kun and her would make a good couple, but he came to me for my hand in marriage, not hers. Jealous bitch.

"No you didn't hit a nerve, were about to do a heart surgery, get your head in it or leave. We'd actually be better off without you." I snapped.

"Jealous bitch." I muttered under my breath. She heard it, they all heard it. Good. So tired of there shit.

"I'm going to start the surgery now, I can do this with two nurses, I don't need all six of you in here." I said looking around.

"Matsuri, Sayu, please stay, the rest of you can go. That'll be all I need from you," I looked up, "for the day." In other words it meant; leave.

The nurses pilled out. Like I said. This is my hospital, I'm in charge, they all knew better.

-

-

-

Dinner was quiet, he didn't even look up from his dinner to look at me.

"So, how was training?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"Hn, okay." He answered, still not looking at me. What the hell was it with males?

"Oh well that's good. I gave a heart surgery today by myself almost. I just had the help with two nurses, but all they did was give me tools and keep him healed and stabilized." I explained. He probably wasn't even listening, oh well. I'd just tell him about eh rest of my day,

"After that Taru and I went out to get ice-cream," That made him look up, "And then he and I walked around the village a little. Then I went back to the hospital, and that's all really." I said, thinking about my day.

I hadn't noticed him getting up and throwing away his plate, while I pondered on my day, and walk out the front door.

-

-

-

-

We did sleep in the same bed, yes but, there was no cuddling, barley any love making, or should I say sex. Yes, it was just some plain old sex, it was nothing ever special, never.

But I thought I would change that up tonight, we would cuddle.

So I laid my head on his bare chest, but as soon as I did that he got really tense. He moved around a bit, Trying to either shrug me off or get comfortable. I couldn't tell.

But, he let me stay there. It would be a very retarded thing to say 'What the fuck do you think your doing' and the two are married, I bet he knew that to. I knew he knew that.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." He looked down at me, like he was getting ready to say goodnight back or something but all I got was his usual, "Hn."

I smiled and feel into a dream-less night.

**Not to suckish??**

**Once again I thank My readers for well...reading my story. -Big Chezzy Smile!-**

**Why It's a tad bit late you ask... well:**

**I had an UnderOath concert on The 17th last week.**

**On saturday I had to watch naruto 1-164 with my bestfriend -She made me!-**

**On sunday...well I did nothing at all.**

**Dont hate me, and if you feel the need to Pm, and tell me to get my lazy ass up and working on this fic. **

**Then do it!!**

**But reviews help to. (Purple Button! Calls For you!)**


	4. Author's Note, A BIG one

**Everyone, I'm sorry To say this, really I am, but I cant continue this story.  
I cant think of what to do next, I simply cant!**

**So I'm saying this, If you got a wonderful, splendid idea from this story, and you want to use the  
Plot (Magical Sucky Idea!) Then Pm me....... I'm sorry, Lots of people keep favoriting this story and  
Makeing alerts and I'm just like... "Wtf, I haven't updated in like, forever. Why are they still reading it!"**

**Hahaha, So Yeah, I am however, writing a new story, It's going to be super Epic, so Keep Your eyes open!**

**Ps. If You do want to write a story using this plotish/magical sucky idea, then tell please me why....  
I may haven't have gotten far with the story, but I sure dont want someone who wont take care of it!**

**Wel, Thats all. :D**

**_Nina-Rekkushi_**


End file.
